


Magically Matched

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Getting Together, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Magical Contract, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Romance, alive potters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Voldemort won the first war, and the Potters were at his side for that win. Now Seventeen Harry as a Magical Beta is waiting for marriage proposals from Magical Alphas. But only one shows up. What has happened? And who is the Alpha who has sent him a proposal? Does he have something to do with why no others showed up? Harry doesn't really care because his admirer seems to be everything that he wants. Could it get even better?
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/389104
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1567
Collections: Dark n Light Pairings, LisasGoodEnoughToRereadlist





	Magically Matched

Harry was about to turn seventeen and with it would come the arrival of any marriage proposals for him. For once the attention of his parents was fully on him and not on his older brother and younger sister. They were sitting in the room with him smiling and excited to see what would arrive for him, to see how many proposals he would receive for them to look through with him, to see if there were any that caught him.

He knew that they did not mean to ignore him as they did, he knew that they were busy people, they were after all high up within Voldemort's political party and they had been instrumental in helping to defeat Dumbledore by spying on him for Voldemort. The risk that they had taken, and how valuable their information had been meant that they were important people now, and that the family were important and set for life.

His oldest brother was the Heir to the now impressive and much desired Potter estate, and he knew it, he demanded a lot of their parents' attention, being incredibly like James, being loud and demanding, where Harry was far more quiet and introverted. Both Harry and Michael were Magical betas, and so both would receive their marriage proposals upon their seventeenth birthday by Magical Alphas. Michael had received dozens of marriage proposals on his seventeenth birthday eighteen months ago, and more since, but he had not accepted any of them yet. He thought that they were beneath him and the right one had not been made yet.

Harry was excited. Marriage was something that he wanted, a happy family and a good husband, and he was excited to see who would propose to him. He was eager to get away from his family, to whom he was most often a fourth or fifth thought.

Having his own husband, his own family, his own home, being away from Potter manor was something that he had dreamt of for years now, and finally, his time had come.

He looked up eagerly when there was a flutter of wings and a regal-looking owl landed in front of him, holding out his leg and waited for Harry to relieve him of his burden patiently, before taking off again.

He set the proposal to the side and sat back to wait, but he was waiting and waiting and waiting. Lily and James were looking more disappointed and annoyed by the moment and Harry was feeling humiliated. One proposal. That was it. He was worth nothing more?

He could hear Michael laughing uproariously in the background, and of course James and Lily did nothing to stop him as Harry stared at the lone proposal that was sitting on the table that had been lost under a pile of proposals for Michael only eighteen months ago.

Tilting his chin up when it became clear that he was not going to be receiving any more proposals, Harry reached forward and took the one lone envelope from the table and opened it, ignoring Michael laughing even harder from his seat.

_My Dearest Heart,_

_Long have I watched you, your grace and beauty, your power and your viciousness steals away my breath. Your gentle heart makes me wish to protect you from harm. Your clever mind makes me long for a thousand conversations with you, and then a thousand more. The feel of your magic makes mine dance and sing in a way that I have never felt before, and makes me dream of what it would be like to twine our magic together._

_I see you, I see how you love and how you hurt, I see how you long for more. I see how you desire to be loved and cared for, I promise that you will always be my priority, that I will dedicate my life to making sure that you smile every day, that you wake knowing how loved you are and go to sleep sure of my love for you._

_I would do anything for you Harry, anything that you would desire of me, I would give you everything that you desire, and everything that you long for._

_I have waited for years now for you to come of age so that I may make my proposal and I hope that it is well received and that you chose me._

_With longing love always._

Harry stared at the letter feeling something burning in his chest, and a small swell of hope forming in his stomach. The words struck home with him, they were raw and honest, they were so unlike a normal courting letter, and they showed so completely that the person knew Harry, knew what he wanted and what he needed.

Ignoring whatever mocking words that Michael was spitting out that Lily and James were ignoring as they discussed what could have gone wrong that Harry would receive so little proposals, he tilted the envelope and a necklace fell into his waiting hand.

Courting jewellery was normally big and gaudy, shouting the wealth and riches that the Alpha possessed to try and lure the Beta in, a declaration of their wealth. This was not to Harry's taste. The necklace in his hand was completely in Harry's taste. It a delicate silver chain with a simple sapphire in a star shape, the sapphire was clearly enchanted, it sparkled and shone brighter than a jewel normally would.

It was not as impressive as the jewellery that should be sent for the proposal. And most would take this to mean that the gentleman proposing to him was poor and could not afford any better. But Harry's mind was spinning rapidly as his eyes flicked to the letter again and the words that laid his wants and desires out bare.

"Wow, that is pathetic! I think that the poorest piece I received is worth triple that!" Michael laughed uproariously as Harry held the necklace up to the light, watching the light glint off the gem.

He did not think that the gem was an example of the man's wealth, but instead his knowledge of Harry, yet another piece of proof of his knowledge of Harry. Had he received the dozen proposals that Lily and James had expected him to receive, this letter and necklace would have caught his attention out of all of them.

"Honestly, that is just insulting, sending such a small piece, they may as well not have bothered, they clearly have little money. Who knows what they were thinking when they sent that and thought that we would acc…"

"I accept," Harry said softly interrupting James, the magic of the proposal flaring and sealing as his family stared at him completely and utterly stunned.

The proposing Alpha had a month to prove himself to Harry, and Harry could take no other proposals. You could, of course, accept as many proposals as you liked without actually marrying one at a time, but taking too many was frowned upon so accepting was not something that you did without thought.

"Harry, what have you done?!" Lily snapped.

"We could have found Alphas for you, we could have found someone better for you, just because you did not receive any other proposals doesn't mean that you needed to jump on the first one!" James scolded.

"Yes, mummy and daddy could have bullied someone better into taking you, sold you on," Michael smirked.

"Michael that isn't helping," Lily sighed.

"We will appeal to Our Lord and get the acceptance revoked," James rubbed his eyes.

"No, I have accepted, they have a month," Harry fastened the necklace around his throat and stood.

"Harry, you can't be serious," Lily spluttered. "We are worth more than this!"

And that summed up his life really didn't it. He was not Harry, he was the image of the Potter family when they remembered that he was there.

"Think about how this will affect your brother and sister!" James snapped.

"Harry!" Lily reached out, seeing the hurt on her son's face for once.

"This is my choice by right, and you have no position to interfere, I am seventeen now. I have made my choice," Harry clutched his letter and walked out of the room, ignoring their calls for him to come back.

* * *

The next morning he received a single sweet-smelling red rose that had been charmed so that it would not die.

* * *

_Dearest Heart,_

_Thank you for your acceptance little one, I am truly honoured and ecstatic that you would give me a chance, I promise that I will not let you down. I hope that you had a good birthday and got to celebrate it properly, I wish that I could have been there with you._

_I look forward to getting to spend many more birthdays with you though, we after all have the rest of our lives when I finally get to marry you. I will make sure that each birthday is special and that you know how much I am happy to know that you are in this world, that I am lucky enough that you are in my life._

_My darling, I can not wait to see and speak to you properly, I long to hold you in my arms. But until that time, I hope that these letters will help you come to feel the same for me. I believe that I know you quite well, I hope that I do. I have bought a house for us my darling, one that I think will be to your liking. It has red and pink roses growing around the front door, three floors and twenty-seven rooms, the main living room, though grand, is cosy and comfortable, I sit in it now writing this letter imagining evenings with you, watching our children play and spending time together as a family._

_There is a big garden, ten acres with a stream running through it that I imagine we can have family gatherings in, small parties for our friends, having them over of a lovely hot summer day. I can not wait for us to put our stamp on this place and making it into our home._

_I look forward to hearing from you_

_Your Love._

"Well, he clearly has money,"

"Draco!" Harry scolded.

"Well, he does, you were right I think in that he bought you what you wanted and not what he could afford," Draco shrugged.

"He sounds like he knows me," Harry flopped back onto Draco's bed.

"That it does, he sounds like he knows you quite well," Hermione hummed reading the letters over herself.

"Really well, this is nearly everything that you have spoken about wanting," Ron nodded.

"How are they being?" Draco asked.

"Bad, Michael and Marie are making fun of me constantly for being desperate enough to accept and about the fact I only received one proposal," Harry started.

"Yes, I have been thinking about that, bit suspicious really," Draco hummed as he dropped his head into Hermione's lap.

"Suspicious?" Harry frowned.

"I know for a fact that there are several people who were intending to make proposals to you Harry, for you to receive only one…"

"You think that this guy scared them off?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It does sound like it, it isn't common but it isn't unheard of for an Alpha to scare off the competition to get a clear pathway to the Beta, as long as they don't try to bully or coerce or force the Beta into accepting them," Ron said thoughtfully.

"You think that he scared them off so that he was the only one that I would receive a proposal from?" Harry sat up.

"From these letters, it seems as though he has been watching you for a while, he clearly knows you well. That would indicate that he is fairly intent upon this," Hermione said scanning over the letters again.

"You really think so?" Harry bit his lip, a dark blush crossing his face. Before any of them could answer however the door to Draco's bedroom opened and Lucius popped his head in.

"Supper is ready, I am presuming that you three will be joining us?" Lucius asked dryly.

"Yes please," Harry, Hermione and Ron chimed.

"How have Lily and James been about the whole thing?" Draco asked softly throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Not good, they're constantly going on about how this will affect their image and the family's image, that it is going to mean less worthy proposals for Michael and that Marie's proposals in two years time won't be taken seriously," Harry sighed.

"Sirius and Remus?" Lucius asked, not even pretending that he had not been listening into the conversation.

"Sirius laughed so hard he nearly wet himself when he saw my necklace," Harry frowned gripping the charm of his necklace tightly in his hand.

"And Remus?" Hermione pressed.

"I sat for half an hour listening to why I should allow mum and dad to terminate the proposal because it would be bad for Michael before I walked out," Harry rubbed his eyes a little. "I just want to get out of there,"

* * *

_My Darling Heart,_

_I am happy to hear that you like the sound of the house, though I admit I was just happy to be receiving your first letter knowing that after a year of planning this you have accepted my proposal._

_I am also happy to hear that you like the necklace that I sent you. I spent a long time looking for the right gift to send you, when I saw that I knew right away that it was perfect for you. I…_

"Harry, it is a pleasure to see you as always," Voldemort smiled as he walked into the room where Harry was waiting for him, having been summoned by his Lord. He tucked away his letter into his pocket from where he had been reading over it again and smiled brightly at his Lord.

"Voldemort," Harry stood and fell into the hug that his Lord gave him. Voldemort had always treated him well, he did not seem to think that Harry was useless or not see him simply because he was quiet, he had always had time for Harry, and seemed to enjoy spending time with Harry more than his siblings.

It was a unique feeling.

"How have you been?" Voldemort asked sitting down.

"A little stressed," Harry sighed sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Your proposal?" Voldemort asked.

"How did you guess?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, something gave it away," Voldemort reached out and touched the necklace around his neck and then the new earrings that matched the necklace, the ones he had put in his ears this morning as soon as he received them.

"Have you been asked to order me to reject?" Harry asked to the point.

"Why did you accept?" Voldemort asked instead.

"Because I feel as though he knows me, and that he loves me, and I want to see what happens with him," Harry shrugged.

"Good, if you do decide you want out of it early let me know," Voldemort said settling back into his seat.

"That's it?" Harry blinked.

"Did you expect differently?" Voldemort raised his eyebrow.

"They're pretty pissed, I figured they would have nagged you enough,"

"They have, doesn't matter if this is what you want, which it clearly is, I will just make sure that my secretary knows not to book them in to see me for another few weeks," Voldemort snorted. "So tell me all you know about this mysterious man,"

* * *

Harry smiled happily as he set the bouquet of roses that had been delivered that morning into a vase and filled it with water, humming happily to himself. So far every morning he had received a small gesture like this along with a letter from his admirer over the last two weeks. Sometimes it was cakes or sweets, pastries and small things like that.

"Honestly, getting so happy over flowers, at least you will be happy living in poverty when you marry whoever it was that was desperate enough to propose to you. He probably sent something to me last year but I said no so he thought he would try the desperate one," Michael said as he walked into the kitchens.

Harry just ignored him and carried on filling the vase, focussing on the beautiful smelling flowers that had come from the garden of the house that his admirer hoped they would live in together, the one that he had bought with Harry in mind, and was currently waiting for him in. Harry wasn't sure how much money he had, but it was clearly enough to be able to afford a nice house.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Michael demanded.

Harry was wondering when it was that his admirer would come to meet him in person, they were halfway through the month now, and he could show up at any time. Some preferred to wait the whole month while just exchanging letters, others would show up to try and charm in person.

"Harry, are those from who I think they are from?" James demanded walking into the kitchen.

Harry really wanted to sigh, so much for a peaceful morning.

"Yes, they are," He knew better than to ignore James.

"Roses, roses, you should be receiving diamonds and jewels, not bloody flowers. Your mother and I did not work so hard to get into the position that we are in for you to settle for so less. Do not think that if you marry this man we will be supplying you with money!"

It was an empty threat, Harry knew that James and Lily despite their faults would not allow him to live below a certain standard, but he felt himself flaring up in a way that he did not do often as anger swelled through him.

"That is fine with me, as long as our hovel is as far away from you all, I wouldn't care!" Harry snapped before grabbing his flowers from the vase, and in a true fit of rage threw it clean across the room.

Michael and James stared open-mouthed at him, giving him the time he needed to suck in a few calming breaths so he did not splinch himself when he apparated out to Draco's, taking his flowers with him.

* * *

_Dearest Heart,_

_I am so sorry to hear that things are so difficult with your family. I know that you are not like them and that you do not have the warmest relationship, but I did not realise that it was that bad. You do not deserve to be treated the way that you are, and it saddens me to know that they do not see you for the amazing, gifted, kind, generous person that I know you are._

_They more than anyone should see that. Thank you for sharing that with me though, I am honoured to have earned your trust for you to do so._

_(I will admit to laughing at your throwing the vase, I am very impressed.) ((I also do really like it when you get angry, it is incredibly hot))_

_Not much longer and I hope you will allow me to take you away from all that. I will say what I have planned for you is much nicer than a hovel - I am incredibly sorry to disappoint you - but the distance thing is something that I most definitely can do._

_When I heard the implementation of the marriage contracts back into Britain when Voldemort won the war, I honestly thought that it would have nothing to do with me. I am older than you, I think you have guessed that by now, and I had really given up on finding someone to share my life with. When I first met you, and felt how our magic matched, it flicked across my mind that I would be eligible to propose to you, but you were too young and I pushed it out my mind. The last two years though I have not been able to stop thinking about it, and last year I knew that I had to try._

_You are everything that I dreamed of, but thought that I could never have. Harry, I am truly sorry that your family do not see you for who you really are, but no matter what happens between us at the end of this proposal, whether you accept me or reject me, please know that I see you, I see you completely, and I love you for you._

_Love Always_

Harry sniffed a little to himself as he read the letter again and popped another chocolate from the truly massive box of chocolates that his admirer had sent to him into his mouth. He had been holed up in a spare room at Draco's for the last 24 hours, thankfully Lucius did not mind.

The Marriage Contracts had been something that Voldemort set up again when he won the war and took over Britain. If you married a none magical match, then you would likely end up badly, either the marriage would break down and both would come out of it feeling bitter and empty, you could become terminally ill from a bad bond, and it was the reason that squibs were born. You could have a magical bond with a muggle, the latent magic in them sparking and recognising your own, it was easy to test for.

There was also the fact that Britain had completely ignored the fact that everyone was a Magical Alpha or a Magical Beta for centuries, wanting to seem more progressive, while other countries looked on wondering why Britain had something against what was undisputable biology.

You could, of course, feel that you were born with the wrong magical designation, but that was fixed with potions and operation, as Seamus had had to become a beta. Voldemort had been embarrassed and angry about what had happened to Britain, it was a miracle that they had managed to produce any strong wizards and witches for generations.

Things had been improving over the time that Voldemort had been ruling them, the Marriage Contracts were popular, and people were happier. There was no pressure to accept any of the contracts, and there were strict measures in place to make sure that no one was forced into it. Voldemort was ruling fairly, and he brought his experience of how he had been mistreated in the muggle world to try and prevent more young witches and wizards being mistreated and harmed.

He had no clue who his admirer was, he had gone through dozens of people trying to work out who it could possibly be, but he just could not settle on anyone. He had even thought of Lucius, Severus and Fenrir before ruling them out.

He couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

"What?" Lily frowned confused at Lucius who crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"I said, that Harry is not with me, he is away for the weekend with Draco, Hermione and Ronald," Lucius repeated.

"But...where have they gone, Harry has no money because we…" James started to say before cutting himself off with a flush of embarrassment.

"Cut him off, yes we are aware. Our Lord paid for them to go on a spa weekend to try and relax Harry after all the stress you have been putting him under," Lucius answered.

"He went to our Lord?!" James hissed.

"No. I did," Lucius looked at them challengingly.

"Harry is our son!" Lily said furiously.

"Maybe you should have treated him that way before it was too late," Lucius shrugged turning to walk away.

"Too late?" James frowned.

"It seems as though this proposal is going incredibly well, Harry is falling in love with his gentleman, he will not be under your care for much longer if he has his way I believe, and going by the letters his gentleman will do whatever Harry wishes," Lucius said casually.

"He has allowed you to read the letters?!" James demanded.

"He will not allow us to read them!" Lily hissed angrily like a cat whose tail had been stood on.

"There is a shock, you have been so supportive of this proposal after all, why would he not wish for you to piss over it even more," Lucius said dryly, rolling his eyes as he walked out the floo room and pointedly threw up his wards to stop them following him.

* * *

Harry was thankfully feeling far more relaxed after his break, away at the spa. He sighed contently as he made his way down the corridor to his Lord's office to thank him for the break, and to collect the paperwork that Voldemort had requested that he went through for him.

"Oomph," Harry let out a wounded noise as he walked into an unmovable wall of flesh. Before he could hit the floor however hands reached out and caught hold of him, tugging him back into the solid heat of the person's body.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Harry wanted to groan as he recognised the voice above him. Rabastan Lestrange.

"I am fine thank you, I am sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Harry apologised, keeping his eyes lowered as he stepped back.

He was happy with his admirer, and things were going really well, he could feel a connection with the other, and he longed to meet him to get to know him properly, he could see a future with him. But...but a large part of him had wanted to receive a proposal from Rabastan, he had hoped that he would.

He thought that the two of them would be magically compatible, Rabastan had no husband or wife, they got on well, and in the last few years, Harry thought that the older man had begun to see him differently, see him as more.

But the proposal had not come.

Stepping back from Rabastan's hands Harry smiled weakly.

"I should get going, Voldemort is expecting me," Harry said softly.

"I know, he said, I was hoping to run into you, we have not spoken for a while," Rabastan sounded a little hurt, but Harry could not give in.

"I have been busy I apologise,"

"I heard that you were proposed to, congratulations," Rabastan was smiling brightly at him when he could not help but look at that, and that hurt a little.

"I was yes, I accepted,"

"That is wonderful, I am happy for you Harry,"

"Thank you. I need to go. I will see you at the dance Rabastan," Harry managed a weak smile.

"Harry…"

"Bye," Harry called overly brightly over his shoulder, hurrying down the corridor.

"Harry?" Voldemort stood when Harry raced into his room, slamming the door behind himself and dropped against it, his eyes tightly closed.

"Damn it!" Harry groaned.

"What has happened?" Voldemort asked concerned wrapping his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"I bumped into Rabastan," Harry sighed allowing himself to be drawn to the fireplace, a teacup being pressed into his hand.

"Oh?"

"I just...I am happy with...with how things are going with my proposal, but I was sure that I was over the hurt of Rabastan not being interested in me. I thought…"

"Things happen for a reason my child, follow the path as it is and see where it ends," Voldemort patted his knee gently.

"Can we talk about why you wanted me here please?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Of course. I have several laws that need looking over to decide which ones to put into place, they all contradict each other in small ways and undermine what it is that I am trying to do. I would like for you to look them over and find a middle ground for me,"

"No problem," Harry brightened at the work, easily accepting the small bag that contained the shrunken piles of paper that he would need to pour over.

"Get help from your friends where you need it, but I wish for the resolution to come from you," Voldemort instructed.

"No problem," Harry said, already reading through one of the parchment pieces.

"And people call me a work-a-holic," Voldemort snorted.

* * *

"At least I know that when I come to be our Lord's heir, I will have someone to do all the boring paperwork for me," Michael mocked, bringing attention to himself standing in the doorway.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, Harry could already see his temper fraying, it was a talent that Michael had when it came to Draco, he managed to make him lose his temper faster than anyone else.

"Is there something that we can help you with?" Hermione sighed looking up herself, placing a calming hand on Draco's shoulder as Ron gripped his thigh gently.

"No, I just came to see the dog of our Lord, that is what I think I will call you, you are his dog, and then you will be mine when I succeed our Lord,"

"So sure that you are going to be chosen to be his successor?" Ron sneered.

"Who else would he chose?" Michael laughed.

"When was the last time you were summoned to see our Lord? When was the last private conversation that you had with him?" Harry asked absently, not even looking up.

"I...he has been busy," Michael clenched his fists as their parents came up behind him.

"Not too busy to see Draco frequently, if anyone will be his successor it will be him, not you who barely spends any time with him," Harry shrugged turning his page.

Draco opened his mouth to point out that there was someone else that their Lord spent a lot of time with, when Michael fired his spell in anger. Harry flicked his wand, almost lazily deflecting the spell.

Draco, Hermione and Ron smirked at the shock on Michael, Lily and James' face. Michael was a powerful wizard, there was no doubt about that, but Harry was stronger though he never flaunted it. For them to realise how easy it was for him to deflect such a spell, well it was amusing to see the shock on their faces.

"Would you like help? With what you are doing for our Lord?" Lily asked with a shaky smile stepping forward. Draco, Hermione and Ron's eyes narrowed on them, the expressions of their faces.

"No thank you, we are fine as we are," Harry wasn't even looking at them, and so missed their hurt looks.

* * *

_Dearest Heart,_

_Your confusion over the actions of your parents is understandable. I believe that knowing them and yourself, they have perhaps realised that they have not been good parents to you, and that there is a divide between you that they have not noticed before. It seems as though they are trying to mend bridges between you and them._

_It is completely up to you whether you chose to allow this bridge to be mended or not, you have no obligation to them to allow this. Whichever you decide I will, of course, support you, and be by your side to support whatever choice you make._

_I am happy to hear that you enjoyed the book that I sent you, you seemed to be so down over the last few days, you should smile and be happy dearest one, you deserve nothing but happiness._

_I am well, I just worry that you may be disappointed in who I am when I am revealed to you, I hope that that is not something that will happen, but as with all proposals, it is something that might happen. I am aware that the month is coming to a close and that my time to reveal myself to you. I have hoped for this for a year, the reality is a little more frightening than I expected._

_I know you have a good heart and that you will think kindly when I reveal myself to you. If you do reject me, I have comfort at least in knowing that you will do so kindly._

_Love Always_

Harry stared at the letter a little confused as he curled the warm blanket that had been sent as a gift to him around him tighter. He was a little shocked to read the uncertainty in the words of his admirer. It was the first time that he had shown doubt that Harry would accept him.

They both seemed aware that their time was coming closer, where Harry's admirer would have to reveal himself. The laws were that this had to happen before the end of the month was up, and they had only three days left. It seemed to have been playing on both their minds that this was going to happen soon.

Part of Harry was afraid that he would not be able to love the person when they revealed themselves to him and he would have to reject them. He knew that the man he had been talking to at least twice a day through letter since the start of their contract was a brilliant man, he was quick-minded and sharply intelligent, he was also kind and gentle, he cared about Harry enough to have learned the small and important things about him as well as the big things, he knew how to make Harry smile when he was having a bad day, and how to ease his fears. He wanted to love this man, he wanted the future that he pictured for them.

But one name hovered in the back of his mind.

* * *

"Harry?" Draco asked in concern.

"I just need to step outside for a breath of air," Harry shook his head at his friend. "They are driving me mad,"

"They certainly do not seem to be giving in do they," Hermione snorted before gathering her gown up. "We will distract them, go and get some air," She said with determination, linking her arm with Draco and leading him over to Harry's parents to give him time to slip outside.

The ball had been a nightmare, he did not mind things like this no matter what people said, but Lily and James had been pushing and pushing and pushing. In the last week, they had tried to spend more time with him than they had in a year, and it was putting him on edge.

This was a celebration for his Lord winning the war and taking over the Wizarding world, but he could not enjoy the ball given Michael was pouting and huffing everywhere, glaring at Harry as though all the troubles in the world were his fault. Lily and James were desperately trying to spend time with him and were just annoying him. Voldemort was busy needing to mingle between everyone and had only managed to make it to Harry a few times.

It was also to last day of his Marriage contract and his admirer having not shown himself today would have to show himself tomorrow, or he had changed his mind.

"It is a beautiful night," Rabastan's voice filled the night air. Harry closed his eyes, frustration kicking in as his night just carried on trying him. Being outside, alone with Rabastan was the last thing that he needed right now. No matter how much he wanted to see and spend time with him. He had noticed him the ball, he, of course, looked handsome and impressive as he made his way around the room, charming and impressing the followers in there, his power assured and settled in a way that he did not need to flaunt it the way that Michael did.

"I haven't really had a chance to look, I needed to get some air," Harry admitted. Looking around the garden he noted that it really was beautiful. The lights were shining and twinkling beneath the balcony like starlight, the green of the bushes and trees were showing through the darkness of the gardens with a trick of magic, the water in the fountains tinkled brightly in the quiet night air, the water shimmering in the lighting.

He startled a little when a felt a privacy charm being put up behind him, wishing that he had thought of that himself, but he was even more shocked when Rabastan's hand came to rest on the balcony close beside where Harry was leaning on it, so close that he was very aware of the heat of Rabastan's body close to him.

"You are not having a good night?" Rabastan asked softly.

"I have a lot on my mind, that is all," Harry smiled softly at the concern for him. "What are you doing out here though? You should be in there having fun,"

"I have been waiting all night to get you by yourself," Rabastan answered smoothly.

"Rabastan, what…" as Harry turned to look at the other man in question for the strange comment, a rose appeared in his line of vision, the scent one that Harry was intimately familiar with after the last month.

Reaching out with trembling fingers he took the red rose from Rabastan's fingers, staring at it completely stunned as his brain tried to catch up with what was unfolding around him.

"Harry? I need you to say something here,"

Harry came back to himself as he heard the nerves in Rabastan's voice and looked up into worried ice blue eyes that were watching him and his expression intently.

"You sent the contract?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes," Rabastan nodded. "I have been waiting for a good few years now for you to turn 17 and allow me to send the contract,"

"And the fact that yours was the only contract that I received?" Harry asked tilting his head a little.

"I made sure that I had a...word with anyone else that I knew was a match with you and thinking about sending a contract. If they don't have the guts to send you a contract despite my warnings then they don't deserve you anyway. I wanted to make sure that you accepted my proposal as much as I could,"

"You're worried I am going to reject you, why?" Harry frowned at the rose in his hand.

"I thought, I was sure that you felt for me the way that I felt for you, but then we met the other day and...you could not wait to get away from me, I thought...why are you laughing" Rabastan thankfully sounded more baffled than hurt when Harry burst out laughing.

"I was running to get away from you because you confused me," Harry said through his laughter.

"Confused?"

"I do feel for you the way that you feel for me, but then I didn't get a proposal from you, or so I thought, and I was happy with my admirer, and I was feeling strong emotions for him as the weeks went on, but then I bumped into you and I was reminded of my feelings for you, and how much I had wanted and wished for a proposal from you. I felt as though I was betraying what was building between me and my admirer to feel that way," Harry chuckled to himself.

"Your loyalty is one of the things that I love most about you," Rabastan reached out and gently stroked his larger, warmer fingers along Harry's face. "I wanted to be able to show you myself completely without the pressure of being Rabastan,"

"I…" Harry blinked when Rabastan stepped into his space.

"I did not mean to make it difficult for you or to confuse you," Rabastan apologised, his other hand coming up to cup Harry's face.

"Well, you did!" Harry huffed shoving gently at Rabastan's chest, but his fingers closed over his lapels. "You have a lot to make up for,"

"I will make it up to you," Rabastan promised. "May I kiss you?"

"First…" Harry leant back a little when Rabastan swayed towards him, seemingly unable to help himself.

"Harry?" Rabastan asked concerned.

"I accept your proposal," Harry answered, feeling the contract snap into place between them. They were bonded for the next 6 months where they could either chose to marry or go their separate ways.

He yelped before laughing when Rabastan grabbed him around the waist and spun him in a circle. Carefully he placed Harry back onto his feet, gently cupping his face and leant in to seal their lips together in their first kiss.

It wasn't earth-shattering or world spinning, it wasn't flashing lights and explosions. It was like coming home, it was like they had done this a million times before and knew they would do it a million times again. It was heat and comfort, it was safety and perfection.

"Are you moving in with me?" Rabastan asked softly against Harry's lips.

"What?" Harry's green eyes fluttered open, his mind clearly a million miles away.

"I have a house sitting waiting for you, move in with me, tonight?" Rabastan requested, brushing his fingers through Harry's inky black hair.

"Really?"

"I really don't want to spend another night without you in our home," Rabastan said softly before claiming Harry's lips again. "Come home,"

"Yes," Harry smiled beautifully as he gazed up at the man that he had been in love with for the last few years.

"Yes?" Rabastan's grin was ridiculously big.

"Now?" Harry requested.

"We can go get your things and get you moved in," Rabastan nodded stealing one last kiss that lasted at least ten minutes longer than he had meant it last. So, half an hour later they walked through the hall hand in hand.

"What?" James frowned after his son as he and Rabastan Lestrange exited the hall hand in hand, the look that Rabastan was giving his son was unmistakable, and he had never seen Harry looking at someone like that before.

"It looks as though Harry has accepted his proposal, good, I did not want to deal with two broken-hearted men on my hands," Voldemort smiled as he watched them slipping out.

"Rabastan Lestrange was the one that sent the proposal?!" Lily choked.

"Yes, not some unknown poor wizard, but one of the highest and most respected of my death eaters," Voldemort said sharply.

"But….surely Michael would have been…"

"Perhaps it is time that you start seeing that Harry has a worth, a worth that others see quite clearly. Rabastan has been mad about Harry for years now, he has been counting down the days to Harry's seventeenth to be able to propose," Voldemort snapped.

"Too little, too late to realise Harry's worth now," Lucius snorted.

"I am fed up of you not seeing Harry and who he is. Michael's worth is not any more than Harry's," Voldemort sighed turning back to the party.

"But…"

"Harry…"

"But he sent him such small things," Lily managed to get out.

"He sent him things that he knew Harry would want, not things that would show how many Galleons are in the family vault. He knows Harry better than you do. I am only glad that Harry has someone now that sees him for who he is," Lucius shrugged.

"He also bought a house for Harry," Rodolphus smirked stepping up next to Lucius.

"That isn't a shock he is besotted," Voldemort snorted turning to look back over his party.

"He has been for years, honestly the thought that he is finally settling down has just made the family happy," Rodolphus said brightly.

"Seeing my two favourite boys together and happy, what more can I ask for," Voldemort said before stepping back into the party, leaving his four followers behind him, two of them smirking and two of them gawping.

"What…"

"But is he…"

"He has been desperately trying to decide between Rabastan and Harry as to who will be his successor, and then they made it easier for him by falling in love with each other. Rabastan going around terrifying anyone that even thought to write to Harry, and Harry accepting his proposal made everything even easier for him. You don't need to choose between two successors when they are married to each other," Lucius said brightly.

"But Harry…" Lily gasped in a breath as her world came apart around her, the world that she had built suddenly trembling and tumbling around to reveal the truth.

"Has been being trained to succeed Voldemort for the last year and a half, same as Rabastan," Rodolphus shrugged before taking Lucius' hand and led the blushing Malfoy out onto the floor to dance.

Leaving the Potters standing, staring after them.

* * *

Harry sighed contently as he woke up feeling warm and safe, strong arms were wrapped tightly around him holding him close to a powerful chest. Even sleep fogged and feeling ridiculously content and comfortable, he knew who was holding him.

A sweet kiss was pressed behind his ear, then onto his neck, along his jaw before pressing one more gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Morning Bastan," Harry said sounding like he was in heaven to his own ears.

"Morning Harry," Rabastan sounded so awed to be saying it that Harry felt his cheeks burning.

They lay there in silence for a few moments, just absorbing and enjoying it, Rabastan waving open the curtains to allow in light for them, the sunlight streaming in the window to light up the beautiful green bedroom that was in a gorgeous country style.

Rabastan paused in stroking Harry's arm to run his fingers down Harry's face, the touch making Harry close his eyes contently, just absorbing the touch, and the fact that it was Rabastan here with him right now.

"What are you thinking?" Rabastan asked.

"That my things look really good here, even if we did just pile them into the corner," Harry laughed looking at the small pile of his things that they had packed from his room and dropped before falling into bed.

"They do look good, they will look even better when they are in their places," Rabastan leant up on his elbow to look down at Harry. "I can't believe that you're finally here,"

"I can't believe that this is happening. This is…" Harry bit his lip, green eyes looking up into blue eyes that looked at him with so much love.

"Yes?"

"This is everything that I have wanted," Harry admitted.

"I have wanted you, this home, a family with you for years now, waiting for you has been agony, but getting to know you over that time has been the sweetest. Dearest Heart, you have already given me something that I never thought was for me," Rabastan smiled so honestly at Harry his heart fluttered.

"Home and family, with you, that does sound like heaven," Harry lay flat so that Rabastan was leaning over him.

"Family huh?"

"A few kids, just three or four," Harry shrugged but glanced up at Rabastan through his eyelashes nervously.

"Three or four huh," Rabastan hummed shifting in the bed as though he was going to get up. But Harry suddenly found the older man between his legs, kissing down his chest until he reached his stomach and pressed the sweetest kiss there. "That sounds perfect. Two girls, two boys,"

"That is a definite four!" Harry laughed.

"Four or five, maybe six?" Rabastan grinned boyishly up at him resting his chin on Harry's stomach gently.

"This is increasing dramatically here!" Harry laughed.

"A brood then," Rabastan laughed.

"A brood. But breakfast first," He added when his stomach grumbled loudly.

* * *

Epilogue

"We are all here for me to announce my successor, a moment that I know you have all been waiting for impatiently for nearly ten years now. I have thought long and hard about this, and I made my choice three years ago, I have just had to wait for the right moment to announce it," Voldemort called into the hall filled with the most loyal of his followers.

They were all staring back at him, all of them waiting and eagerly anticipating what he was about to say. Some of them were hoping that he was going to say their names. Some of them were just happy that he was finally going to be naming a successor and the risk of something happening to him without a named heir would not be there anymore.

The air was tight and tense as anticipation washed through the room.

"Rabastan Lestrange and Harry Potter are my successors," The words caused a small explosion throughout the room in various ways, but the main thing that he was hearing was that it was not a shock.

Though Harry and Rabastan were sitting looking a little stunned. Their hands were already gripped on top of the table, and when they turned to look at each other the smile and love that were on their faces made Voldemort's heart warm. The two that he thought of as his sons separately had come together to make each other happy.

As they stood and made their way towards him to claim their places at his side the gentle swell of Harry's stomach was being displayed proudly, the rings that had been resting on their fingers from their bonding ceremony for nearly five months now shined in the lights of the room. He could not be more proud of them, and his smile made that clear when they reached him.

He kissed their foreheads with the love and care that he felt for them, before gently pulling them to stand either side of him, taking their hands in his.

"My heirs," He declared to the room.

James and Lily Potter lowered their eyes when Voldemort's red eyes swept over them, Michael was looking subdued and stunned at their side. He had warned them to wrangle their oldest child under control before this moment, he would not have it spoilt for Harry and Rabastan with the eldest Potter's foolishness.

Harry and Rabastan looked at each other over Voldemort's head, a small smirk forming on both their lips as they realised what had been happening over the last year. Turning to face the crowd in front of them the three powerful men faced their followers, the next generation resting safely within Harry's stomach.


End file.
